Talk:A House Divided
Kenny? 17:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Hey, guys, i'm a big fan of this game, and i have concluded some evidence for who might it be. The chances are in order: 1. Molly (Said goodbye to Lee, Clementine saved her in Episode 4, can be working with the bandits) 80%-90% 2. Glenn (Left to Atlanta to search for his friends, has highest chance to be alive) 70% 3. Lilly (Left her/Or took the RV, she may be alive, kept hostage or working with the bandits) 50%-60% 4. Christa (We all herd the Screaming and Gunshot, so it might not be so possible, but in case they missed her, here's it) 40% 5. Kenny (Can't be him, but still let's not abuse the Kenny fans, still, he can't escape from that corner, neither from that dark room) 20%-25% I dunno if anyone else has noticed this, but it looks to me like Kenny might re-appear in this episode if the preview is anything to go by. If you notice that Clementine emerges from the rest of the group and widens her eyes in shock, remarking that "I thought you were dead". So yeah, could be Kenny, who knows. Zombiedude101 (talk) 17:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) To me, seems most evident that Kenny will appear becuase if it were Christa; I think Clem would be more excited than shocked to see whomever it may be. Also TTG's has mentioned Kenny's fate will be explored, so this could be the chance for that to occur. Is secretly a walker (talk) 17:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) It can be Kenny, but it still can be Christa. Jarmok (talk) 07:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ((((((({Clementine: "i thought you were dead" - Possible people include Lily, Christa and Kenny. Lets narrow it down. Lily - the left heron the road or she stole the car, CLementine doesn't know what happens to her. Christa - Clementine doesn't know what happened to her, they were separated that's all she knows. Kenny - Through Omid and Christa or Lee, Clementine is tolled that Kenny died, so to her Kenny is CONFIRMED dead the other two are not. I think that it's Kenny.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} - Contributer/DCGHJLT (not logged on) Whilst it could be any of the above three, I have a hunch that it's Kenny. After all, TTG did say they were going to 'explore' his fate. Zombiedude101 (talk) 17:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I full expect Kenny to be alive but, with the way Telltale does things, I doubt it's him. They showed us the back of Nick, which strikingly resembled Kenny, on purpose & with the teaser for the next episode seemingly suggesting his return, it will probably end up being Lilly or, more anticlimactic, Victor. 19:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Couldnt it be Glenn? 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Highly doubt it would be Glenn, as the game series is trying much to stay in the timeline as the comic series. Glenn wouldn't make another appearance. I honestly hope that the mysterious person who Clementine meets is passed off your choices with Kenny and Lilly. Like how the situation with Lily was taken cared of (Car or left behind). And Kenny (Alley or Warehouse). Of course if the person chose Car and Warehouse for both that may be problematic. I would like to see Christa come back into the picture, but that would be a long shot. Either Molly, Lilly, or Kenny could be the person. It's all up in the air. Would be a little disappointed if it turns out to be Victor, the guy who asked for water. But again, all up in the air. --MaDrummer (talk) 23:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Well I have to say that it is Kenny because as I read from a page in this wiki, 'Clementine will re-appear in this episode and additionally, Kenny's fate will be explored.' So it is likely that Kenny will be the one who will reappear in Episode 7: A House Divided. Here are other possible options: • Lily - there is no confirmation that she died, but it is possible (if Lee choses to abandon Lily in Episode 3: Long Road Ahead, Lily will defend herself from walkers with her gun, which may attract more walkers to attack Lily, bringing Clementine to the thought of her dying. Clementine's smart. If Lee decides Lily to come with them, Lily will drive the RV off the next morning and might get killed when the RV ran out of fuel, and gunshots to defend herself will bring more walkers to attack). • Glenn - Clementine thinks that Atlanta is already full of walkers. Glenn drove off to Atlanta the night of Episode 1: A New Day. So Clementine thought Glenn died there. None other possible options because. You know, if EVERYONe saw that someone that was thought as dead was alive, then the options are shorter. Because it should appear no matter what you choose. So Larry, we saw him dead, dven his brain destroyed, so that can't be possible. So Stranger can't be because you can shoot him or oeave him, but if this happened to EVERYONE, then the stranger is a long shot. Omid can't be because we saw him die with our eyes. The forest bantits were all killed, so another long shot. So the closest shots are Kenny and Lilly, beacuse their "deaths" aren't throughly investigated.Why are we even arguing about this???!!! -Baldemoto Kenny's fate will be explored. I don't think so. He can't get out of the building he gets trapped into (if Ben is killed in previous episode), and you can't hear gunshots after a few seconds later and a scream so that means Kenny is bitten. And if he is able to get out, there is no way he survived as there are many walkers ln streets. Now, if Ben is saved in previous episode, Kenny will come down the ladder to save Ben when Ben falls down. Also, Kenny is chased by walkers everywhere, no way he survived. No more people on streets. But there is little possibility he met with someone and they both headed north (possibly with the knowledge that winter is approaching and walkers will die of it). I guess the someone is the bandits threatening the group in the 'next time on the walking dead' clip on Episode 6. - Clementine Guys think about it.You really think kenny would join the bandits? They were the caused of his sons death (they made noise,thus attracting walkers).District7ersz (talk) 19:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) >>District7ersz, I don't think "the bandits" are the same ones from season one. Didn't most of them get killed in the firefight at the motel? I think "the bandits" just refers to this new group of bandits, not the previous season's. Here are the only real possibilities I see fit for the survivor: Kenny - I'm actually putting him on here first because I don't want or think it's going to be Kenny. I'm fairly certain Kenny died in season one. I really don't see any way that he could have survived the onslaught of a zombie hoard in an alleyway or from being ambushed in the building. My guess is when TellTale announced that "Kenny's fate would be explored," it was a very calculated statement in that it doesn't really say anything. Kenny's fate being explored could be as much as a one-liner from Clementine about him. I'll bet that if we end up physically seeing him in season two, it'll be in the form of a walker. Christa - I really hope it's Christa. I like the dynamic Christa and Clementine have shared and I think exploring post-season-one-Lee-Omid-and-baby Christa is an interesting idea. Christa's plan was to head to Wilmington, which is a city in North Carolina. I thought Christa said she was done with cities? Regardless, the point is I think Christa's plans could have evovled into ending up in the mountains. Lilly - My second-favorite idea. Originally, Lilly in the video game was supposed to be Lilly Caul from the comic series. After the release of "The Road to Woodbury," game execs retracted their statement and said it was a different character. Maybe TellTale saw this as an opportunity to bring her back in to the series. After all, she was so enthralling to watch early in the apocalypse. I think it's nearing the 21-month mark since the end of season one? Which means we're about two years into the apocalypse? LIlly could have been surviving and traveling north all that time. Molly - She's another interesting idea. I always thought her appearance in episode 4 was a plot device simply to get the group into Crawford, so having her appear again could make my intiial feelings untrue. Also, she carried an icepick (Hilda?) with her -- I think she has the most right out of any character to go live in the snow. Cancer Support Group Survivors - While I don't think it's them, I do believe that they're the only other credible "unknown" guess we can put down here. I know two of them are potentially alive following "400 Days." Characters and throwbacks from 400 Days are supposed to show up throughout season two... this is the only real justification I can give this theory. I really have no clue, but my money is on Christa or Lilly.CzarEric (talk) 05:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC)<< I think we should get Molly out of the way, because first of all, she didn't interacted a lot with Clementine. And second, nobody thought she was dead!User:Baldemoto (talk) 12:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC)<< Will this episodes including the others be released monthly? I hope to god telltalegames aren't lieing to us again like they did with season 1 about episodes being released monthly, because after IGN released that update about episode 2 being released 2 months after the release of a new day, I got really fed up of waiting. Gangr (talk) 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I would expect them to be Bi-Monthly like Season 1. As in every two months. 1whoknocks (talk) 19:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The person depends on your choices from previous episodes. It could be Lilly, Victor (the guy you can give the water to), Kenny, Christa, Andy St. John, Molly, or even Vernon, just too many characters to list. If you left Lilly behind, it could be her. If you gave Victor the water (because if you didn't, he would dehydrate to death), it could be him. Don't know about Kenny. Christa, it might be her too. And worse, Andy St. John. If you left him to live the bandits might have found him and offered him to join them. So he could have made it and saw Clem again. Final, it could be Molly. If Lee didn't shoot her accidentally, she could join the bandits because she didn't want to come in the boat. Maybe she knew what Vernon was planning? The worst, Vernon. Just because the cancer survivor group told us he's dead doesn't mean he is. They didn't say he was dead straightly, he could have just been seperated from the other three. Kenny, but her is possible... First when I saw PewDiePie play it I t had the stranger opinion it's Christa but then it hit me... When I saw someones opinion I was anxious to wonder if it's Kenny... But in my opinion I thought it was Lilly... I think it is her... Who is alive? Alive? So at the end, as everyone knows, Clementine said that he/she was dead. So let's think of the Possibilities. Lee Everett- Obviously Omid-I am unsure, But it's a possibility. Christa- Maybe Clementine thought she was dead. Michelle (Video Game)- I really hope not Ben Paul- Is a real possibility Kenny- I hope so Charles (Video Game)-I don't think so Lilly (Video Game)-I still really hope not. St. John Family- The worst Kenny Jr.-Maybe So, who do you think it can be? I'm really confused. -Baldemoto No offense but half of your options are out of the question. First of all, Lee is well and truly dead (R.I.P Urban Motherfucker). As are Omid and Michelle. Ben is definitely dead either in Episode 4 or Episode 5. Chuck is seen dead in Episde Four and the St. Johns presumably end up dying off after you leave the farm since Andy had pretty much given up on everything and was surrounded by a fuckton of walkers. And Duck was seen with a bite so yeah, no chance. Christa, Kenny and Lilly are the only real options here. Zombiedude101 (talk) 20:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget Ben Maybe the person is Christa's child since we have no idea what happened. Seems very very unlikely, as it was only 16 months since Christa was last seen pregnant. That would make the child, if it even survived, only around a year old, which seems unusual to be introduced in a coming episode - especially as Telltale make us immediately presume it died. But still, it is a possibility, one I hadn't even thought to consider. InspectorJ (talk) 17:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) okay you probably never played the game or paid attentionto what you were playing because from your choices only three of them make sense. Lee is dead wither you shoot him or not, omid was shoot in the heart so he's dead, christa killes michelle, ben either breaks his legs and is devoured in episode 4 or is impailed in the stomach and mercy killed by kenny, chuck is found dead in the sewer as he shot himself and is devoured, the sy.johns can die depending on what you do and i doutb that they'll come back, and duck was bitten in the torso so he's dead either way. the only real possibilies are kenny, liiy, and christa. no clue where you got those other ideas "I thought you were dead!" Plot twist: It's Sam, the dog! I'm not sure about that. We SAw him die! And maybe if you chose to leave him he'll be alive, but remember that this is no matter what decission you make, so it can't be Sam! Thanks for stating the obvious! -- Gravelord (talk) 01:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, someone didn't catch the joke. 04:24, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Use logic the all of you! If it were Sam, Clementine would look down when saying i thought you were dead. Evidently you don't understand the meaning of sarcasm...TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 13:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Sarcasm can't be heard in the INTERNET. (I'm trying to be as nice as possible.) Chances are it's either Kenny or Christa, but I'm tempted to go as far to say that it's Lilly! TheMightierWolf 20:41 EST, December 30, 2013. I' am hoping it is not Kenny and I hope they leave him be honestly, still hate how TTG is bringing back his character, feels like all he did in S1, and his sacrifice, was sort of goofed because they had to bring him back. Anyways, I think it may be none of the above, neither Kenny or Christa, nor Molly (sadly, loved her character). I think it may be Victor, I mean, the option whether to give him water seems to be hinting that something important might lead up in the future. Idk, maybe not important, but perhaps a significant plot twist. Perhaps since you gave him water he is nicer or something, we never saw him die when he was out along the river. --MaDrummer (talk) 04:06, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Bit, remember that this character will appear NO MATTER WHAT YOU CHOOSE! You can refuse to give him water, right? --User:Baldemoto (User talk:Baldemoto 10:33 31 Dece,ber 2013 (EST) He doesn't die if you refuse to give him water. Shellturtleguy (talk) 04:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Christa was killed during the "attack" when nearby the river, If you search nearby you can see her body and had been shto through the head. Kenny is possible to come back espicially if you see Amid the Ruins you can see his character structure in the background. ( 19:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) I think we should really get Molly of the list. No one ever thought she was dead! Cabin Group splits up? What if the cabin group splits up in this episode?The title of this episode is called "a house of divided" speculating the group would split up for example- Group 1 Group 2 Carlos Clementine Sarah Alvin Pete or Nick Rebecca (Determinant) Luke District7ersz (talk) 01:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I think the reason why it's called "A House Divided" is because it seems like 1) They're bringing in the character that the cabin banished, 2) Rebecca still doesn't trust Clementine and makes everyone's lives harder, and/or 3) The cabin might get attacked and litterally divided... just a thought. I don't know though. TWD tends to have its episode titles serve multiple meanings. CzarEric (talk) 05:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) You have a very good point i was thinking the same thing. The title could be a reference to Abe Lincoln's famous "A House Divided" Speech. ThatGuyWithTheFlannel 08:31, January 9, 2014 Bitten? So, if you choose to save Pete, he will walk funny, like his leg has been hurt, and at the end, we can see Clementine asking Pete "What are you going to do?" And then we see a saw. Is it possible that he was bitten, and that he will try to cut out his leg/bite just like Lee did? Or maybe like the man in the camp did? Maybe he wasn,t bitten; What if it was a cut? Without a doubt, he was bitten. They made it very obvious at the end of Episode #6. InspectorJ (talk) 22:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) So he is dead. He will die in episode 7 or 8, I presume. User:Baldemoto Is it Vernon? Maybe it's Vernon who is the person Clem thought was dead because I am surpised nobody has thought of him. Vernon is dead, as given from the 400 days DLC. InspectorJ (talk) 17:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Could it be Molly? Because regardless of whetever you save her or not, her stauts is unknown. Trailer for twd game S2 Ep2 https://twitter.com/telltalegames/status/438425765223202816/photo/1 lets all hope we see the trailer today and NOT ANY MORE TRICKS :) Incorrect info It says under trivia that you can't teach Sarah to shoot unless you agreed to be her friend in episode one. This isn't true. I told her we weren't friends, and I still had the option. I don't think it's a bug, because there are other people I know told her they weren't friends, and they also had the option. Not that big of a deal or anything, just... adding it here. 11:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) The Glitch Does anyone know how to fix the glitch that is posted on this page? The one that doesn't you replay All That Remains because the console says it cannot find the season 1 save. I have all three season 1 saves completed on my PS3. Thank you :) Headaches (talk) 11:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC)